


Apologies

by orphan_account



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has a special way of apologizing to Sal for putting him through particularly bad punishments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while sick and on codeine cough syrup, so if anything looks weird or doesn't make sense, let me know.

Joe straddles Sal’s thighs, and Sal’s eyes widen. Jesus, Joe _never_ let him do this. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d been inside Joe.

“What’s the special occasion?” he asks.

His hands reach for him. Joe was still clothed. Like a present for him to unwrap. Sal just finishes undoing his button and zipper when Joe begins to subtly rock his hips, and Sal groans.

“Is one of us dying?” Sal asks.

Joe laughs and plants a kiss on his slightly parted lips. If he was dying, Sal was glad that this was his sendoff.

“I dunno. I wanted to apologize. We haven’t done this in a while. You good with that?”

Apologize? There was only one thing this could be about. Sal opens his eyes and props himself up on his elbows. And still Joe rocks, subtly grinding against Sal’s cock until he can feel that they’re both hard, even through the layers of their jeans.

“Am I ‘good’ with that? Are you kidding me? You’re harder to get into than Harvard.”

Joe licks his lips, and Sal feels his dick twitch. He lets out another moan, and Joe fixes his gaze at him. Suddenly Sal is faced with the full force of those piercing blue eyes, and the rest of his train of thought derails.

“You got any lube here, Romeo, or what?” Joe teases after Sal does nothing but stare stupidly for several moments.

Sal shakes his head, willing his brain cells to form a complete sentence.

“Yeah, duh. Of course. Let me up.”

Joe grinds down one more time, letting out a breathy, hitched moan before rolling off of Sal’s lap. Sal quickly grips the crotch of his jeans and wills himself not to get too ahead of himself. It would be such a waste to get too excited too soon when all he really wanted to do was savor this.

“A grandma. A grandma in a bikini. A grandma in a Victoria’s Secret ad…”

“Jesus, don’t tell me you’re into grannies now,” Joe jokes. “That’s out of my wheelhouse, pal.”

Sal chuckles.

“Ew, no. That’s sick. I’m trying to gross myself out before I cream myself over you.”

“In a strange way, I’m actually flattered.”

Joe’s hand gently reaches over and touches down on Sal’s thigh, dangerously close to where his dick patiently waited for some attention. Joe squeezes.

“Dude,” Sal says, voice cracking. “You gotta stop touching me if you want me to fuck you tonight.”

“Alright, alright. Hurry up!”

Sal jumps up and rushes into his bathroom. In a hidden spot on the top shelf of his cabinets, he grabs his tube of lube, thankful he’d replaced the empty one a few days ago. He gets back to his bedroom and finds Joe already undressing. He still had his boxers on.

“You’re not wasting any time tonight, are you?” Sal asks. “I feel overdressed.”

“I can fix that.”

Sal’s mouth waters when he sees Joe’s cock was tenting the fabric of his shorts. He was just as turned on as Sal was, and Sal can’t stop the shiver that races down his spine when Joe lifts his tee shirt off and over his head.

“Fuck, Joey,” Sal rasps before pressing their mouths together again. “This is too much.”

Joe hands undo his jeans next, and Joe makes sure to let his knuckles run down the length of his dick when he tugged them down Sal’s thighs.

“Come on, lover boy,” Joe says, slapping Sal on the ass. “We haven’t even started!”

Without any further preamble, Joe drops his boxers to the ground, climbs onto the bed onto all fours, and sticks his ass out towards Sal for when he finally decided to fuck him. Mesmerized, Sal walks forward. Joe was—Joe was going to let him have his ass? Joe was going to let him loosen him up and stick his cock inside him? Joe was going to fucking let him come inside him? Sal doesn’t waste any more time. His boxers fly into a corner of the room—earning a chuckle from Joe—and then he snaps the cap to the lube open. It squirts out cold and noisily into Sal’s hands…

“Fart noise.”

“What?” Sal asks, distracted.

Joe laughs.

“Nothing, buddy. Just waiting for your thick fingers and your fat cock to split me open.”

“I won’t make you wait then. You ready?”

Joe doesn’t even have to answer. Sal can tell he is. But even with just his fingers, he knows Joe is tight. Seriously, he can’t remember the last time they did this. He wants to say it was a season wrap party, but he wouldn’t bet money on that. It was before the wrap party. It must’ve been after the tattoo punishment, when Sal was so inconsolably angry that Joe had let him take his frustrations out on him and his mouth.

“You’re right,” Joe says when Sal asks him aloud. “I wanted to make it up to you.”

“You did. You did. Can’t wait to do it again, Joey.”

Sal pulls his middle three fingers out, and Joe gasps. He feels so fucking _empty_ all of a sudden. He wants Sal back inside him. He wants Sal to finish what he started. The lube top snaps open again, and Joe turns his head around to watch Sal drizzle it over the length of his cock.

“Forgot how big you were,” Joe husks.

Sal, of all things, blushes.

“I mean, thank you, but you know I’m, like, average. I mean, look at _yours._ ”

Joe rolls his eyes.

“You’re kidding me, right? You’re telling me that gorgeous cock isn’t capable of splitting me open? I’ll bet your female fanbase alone would weep with joy to sit on that thing.”

Sal moans low in his throat and tightly grips his cock and balls in his hands. A rush of clear liquid gushes from the tip, and he has to steady himself with a hand on Joe’s back to keep from crumpling and coming on the spot.

“Oh fuck, Joe.”

“That’s the idea.”

He shakes his ass from side to side a few times, and Sal takes the hint. He squeezes one meaty buttock and opens him up until he can properly see his handy work. Soon he lines up and slowly presses in, all the while cussing a blue streak at just how fucking _good_ being inside Joe felt.

“I’m—I’m—” Sal stutters.

“ _Move._ Just move, baby. C’mon. I’m not glass.”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Sal says, mostly to himself, but Joe hears him anyway.

Joe is touched and reaches a hand back to his friend. Immediately, Sal laces their fingers together. Joe positions himself so his head and shoulders rested on the bed, allowing him to use his free hand to jerk his leaking cock.

“Feels so good, baby boy. I’d never want to do this with anyone else.”

“Never?” Sal asks, voice cracking, hips thrusting away.

“Nuh huh. You’ve spoiled me with your-your fucking big cock and your big hands and shit.”

“Oh, Joey, don’t. Fuck, I—I _can’t!_ ”

His hips stutter along with his words.

“It’s okay, Sally. Let me do this for you.”

“But Joe,” he whines, desperate.

“ _Do it_ , baby. I want you to!” Joe orders.

Sal is helpless but to obey. He loses his rhythm completely, and his legs go to jelly as he shoots rope after rope of come into Joe’s warm, inviting rear. When Sal finally finishes, he lets himself fall on top of Joe’s back. Joe topples them onto their sides, allowing Sal to stay spooned against him as his cock slowly softened. When Sal comes back to reality, Joe’s hand is a blur on his cock, and Sal bats his hands away.

“I got this, I got this,” Sal rasps in Joe’s ear. Joe whimpers and grips the sheets in tight firsts. “It’s your turn now. You’re so close already, aren’t you? Don’t fight it. Let me have it, babe.”

Joe pulls him down for a fierce kiss and lets his orgasm wash over him.

Later, he would tell himself that he’d have to remember to send Sal through haunted cornfields more often.


End file.
